Shunsuke Kazama
Shunsuke Kazama (風間 俊介, born on June 17, 1983 in Sumida, Tokyo) is a Japanese actor, voice actor, and famous singer. He is affiliated with Johnny & Associates. He is also famous for for being the voice of Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Along with voicing Shiro Mizunuma & Hiroshi Tachibana in the anime film, From Up On Poppy Hill. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem, Yugi Muto & Timaeus (Ep. 181 to 184) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Yugi Muto (Ep. 1 & 180) & Yami Yugi (Ep. 18 & 180) Anime Films Lead Roles are in bold *From Up On Poppy Hill – Shiro Mizunuma & Hiroshi Tachibana *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' – Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' – Yugi Muto & Virtual Yami Yugi Films *Black Widow Business – Hiroshi *Everest The Summit of the Gods – Buntaro Kishi *Maebashi Visual Kei – Takuji (debut) *Neko Nanka Yondemo Konai – Mitsuo Sugita (Lead role) *Ninkyo Helper – Seiji Yamagiwa *Petal Dance – Kawada *Shojo Tsubaki – Wanda Masamitsu *Suzuki Sensei – Yuji Katsuno *Z Island – Shigeru TV Shows *Akihabara @ Deep – Page (12 Episodes) *Mach V6 – Himself *Nemureru Mori – Young Keita Nakajima *Kinpachi sensei – Kenjiro Kanesue (47 Episodes) *Kinpachi sensei SP – Kenjiro Kanesue (Special) *Kowai Nichiyobi – Himself (2 Episodes) *Shijo Saiaku no Date – Kantaro (2 Episodes) *Shonen wa Tori ni Natta – Koichi Kitazono (Special) *Zenigetchu! – Akio Morioka (6 Episodes) *Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Natsu – Takashi (10 Episodes) *Engimono America – Younger brother (4 Episodes) *Taikouki Saru to Yobareta Otoko – Kochiro *Zenigetchu! – Akio Morioka (6 Episodes) *Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Natsu – Takashi (10 Episodes) *Engimono: America – Younger brother (4 Episodes) *Taikouki Saru to Yobareta Otoko – Koichiro *Gekidan Engimono: Nemureru Mori no Shitai – Osanai (4 Episodes) *Yankee Boko ni Kaeru – Keiji Mukai *Yonaoshi Jyunan! Ninjouken – Fujimori Seizaburō (9 Episodes) *Nekketsu Kaasan Jikenbo 2 – Koji Matsui *Sugata Sanshiro – Daizaburo Samonji *Sono otoko, Fuku Shocho: Season 2 – Satoshi Ueda (1 Episode) *The Negotiator – Akio Senuma *Konkatsu! – Hideo Mogi (3 Episodes) *Lady: The Last Criminal Profile – Kazuma Narumi (1 Episode) *Chūgakusei Nikki – Shunsuke Kanazawa (35 Episodes) *Soredemo, Ikite Yuku – Kenji Amemiya (11 Episodes) *Yōkai Ningen Bem – Teruo Kanbayashi (1 Episode) *Perfect Son – Taka Tennōji (1 Episode) *Ofukuro Sensei no Shinryō Nikki 4 – Eita Hamada *Jun to Ai – Itoshi Machida (151 Episodes) *Saiaku no Sotsugyo Shiki – Masaya Murakoshi *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 5 – Hitoshi Kataoka (10 Episodes) *Dandarin Rules – Umi Kurumizawa (11 Episodes) *Matching Love – Kanata Tokui *Boku no Ita Jikan – Mamoru Mizushima (11 Episodes) *Keiji – Kiyoshi Nagai *Ginikan – Genbu Takebe (3 Episodes) *Asunaro San San Nana Byoushi – Sho Hosaka (9 Episodes) *Bonkura – Sakichi (17 Episodes) *Mondai no Aru Restaurant – Shin Takamura (3 Episodes) *Keisei Saimin no Otoko – Kojima Shingo (1 Episode) *99.9: Keiji Senmon Bengoshi – Kazuki Yamashita (1 Episode) *Gekokujo Juken – Narasaki Tetsuya (10 Episodes) *Rikuo – Taro Sakamoto *Segodon – Sanai Hashimoto *??? Songs *"???" in (Anime) *"???" in (Anime) *"???" in (Anime) *"???" in (Anime) *"???" in (Anime) Video Games *Jump Force – Yami Yugi *Wild Arms Alter Code F – Jack Van Burace *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto (cameo) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto (cameo) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto (cameo) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto *Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos Yugi the Destiny – Yami Yugi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto (cameo) *??? Quotes *"???" *"???" Knownable Roles *'Yami Yugi' in YuGiOh *'Yugi Muto' in YuGiOh *'???' in ??? Trivia *Mostly known for being in Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Outside of Yu-Gi-Oh!, he is a famous singer. *His blood type is A'''. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the '''Pig. *He doesn't seem to have any hobbies. *He writes his own songs. *Doesn't have any children. *He and his not a celebrity wife had dated for 10 years before they got married. *Hasn't sung any songs in Anime yet. *His star sign is a Gemini. *His wife's name is Kazuna Kawamura. *Shunsuke Kazama's voice for Yami Yugi simply starts out sounding like just a more serious version of regular Yugi, with a lowered tone. His pitch would gradually deepen as the anime goes on, reaching the more distinct, older, and aggressive voice we know around Battle City. Incidentally, his voice for regular Yugi in The Dark Side of Dimensions dips into the pre-evolution voice as a sign of his increased maturity, which makes this come full circle. *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS